Impatient
by MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand
Summary: What if Bella hadn't been able to wait for Edward to change her? What if she had taken becoming a vampire into her own hands? What consequences could that have on her?


_A/n: So like, I had this idea and had to get it down on paper (or like, word document lol ) Don't worry, I'm still writing smell of seduction!! I just needed to write this too at least the begining enjoy!_

This takes place some time while bella and Edward are dating, and Bella want's to be changed into a vampire but edward won't do it.

**Impatient  
By Malissa Greenfield.**

And just like that, Edward was gone for the night, leaving Bella alone in her room alone, cold, angry. She had confronted him again today about her changing. She didn't want to grow old without him, no matter how small of a gap it was. It got bigger every day. She couldn't stand it.

Her love for Edward grew every day, she couldn't wait for the day when they were finally together in the truest sense of the word. As close as possible. Soul mates on every level.

However, there was another part of her that wanted the change. The part that ached to live forever, to run fast and never sleep. To be anything she wanted to be a hundred times over. Part of her wanted to be a vampire for only the reason of being a vampire.

It was strange, she had never been that interested in that kind of stuff growing up. She had been a pretty normal little girl. But now, when faced with the prospect of vampirism, she almost felt it calling to her. Asking her to join it's leauge of near deity beings.  
She shook her head, clearing her waking dreams and speaking aloud to no one.

"It's like destiny" She said, mock dreamily before snuggling down into her bed. She was about to go to sleep when she realized the light of her computer was still blinking. "I left the damn thing on again didn't I." She thought, sleepily pushing the covers off of herself.  
She swung her legs out from the covers and dangled them off the side of her bed, blinking away the sleep that had nearly formed in her eyes. Quietly she tiptoed across her room and sat down at the computer, wiggling the mouse to display her desktop with a few windows open. She started to close them when the sudden chime of "You've got mail" startled her, blaring from her speakers. She turned them down and paused for a moment, listening to make sure her father hadn't woken from his slumber. After a moment or two she was convinced he hadn't roused and turned back to the desktop.

The impromptu e-mail message had been from a vampire website she had signed up for back when she was researching to find out more about Edward. She almost deleted it befor deciding she'd check it out for a laugh. These people almost never got it right.

She scrolled down slowly. Most of it was lame stuff. Vampire sightings, (three in Saskatchewan, Canada) Vampire legend of the month. (So a long long time ago, in a dark castle far away) User written story of the month, (Congratulations "xxErisbunny666"). Then of course, the money ploy. Vampire themed items FOR SALE LOW PRICES.

There was a wall poster, way overpriced vampire clothing, books of legends, other gothicy stuff, jewelry and the likes. The "SPOTLIGHTED ITEM OF THE MONTH!!!1!" Was a premixed potion that could turn you into a vampire nearly instantly. "Pah, Like that would ever happen" Thought Bella, closing the email and deleting it. She was about to shut down the computer when she had an idea.

That potion was not legit for sure, and even if it was, she wasn't shelling out "Three easy payments of 13.99" To find out. But, there could possibly be another way to become a vampire, other then through the bite from a vampire. Something she could do to take her life (and death) into her own hands.

She'd have to be careful, there'd probably be some scams out there, and some things that could even hurt her. But she had to take the chance, at least see the options. Of course, this was her "destiny" She was talking about.

Apprehensive, she hovered over her Internet Explorer. And Double clicked.

It was 1:35am when she first searched for "Become a vampire" In Google.  
She didn't look at the clock again until 6:15.

_A/N: I know what happens next I just don't feel like writing it, I'm a chapter by chapter writer, when the chapter ends, I'm done. Anyways, I probably won't do anything with this. I just thought it was a good idea and having the beginning down will help me if I ever want to continue with what's in my mind. Thanks for reading guys._


End file.
